draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Draíohan
Draíohan is a planet orbiting twin suns with two moons orbiting it, and its lands are full of great history, such as the Great Dragon War by the end of the First Era, to the Apocalypse by Man by the end of the Third. Throughout the centuries, heroes and villains have met and fought for the fate of the planet, all through the Dawn of Sentients period through its Dark Apocalypse Age. Patron Gods Drukaiar The Evil Dragon God of Death and War and the Son of Dar'Erikur. Drukaiar was the instigator of the Great Dragon War of the First Era, in which he raised a vast army of dead Dragons to Dracoliches to set out to conquer the entire world and uproot the Godhead of Draíohan. This war changed the entire landscape of Ekirium from the greatest mountain in the world to a three valley subcontinent. His defeat was at the hands of his brother, who raised up dragonriders of all races to combat the Dracolich armies. Drukaiar was then imprisoned within the Nevermorn, under the guard of his own wife. Those who worship him are reviled, as they constantly seek to release him from the Nevermorn and use their arcane powers to dominate the minds of dragons, even killing them to obtain their power and raising their bones into undead servitude. Arendir Good Dragon Lord of Freedom, Honor, and Courage. Younger Brother of Drukaiar Arendir's clerics and paladins are blessed with divine draconic power and riding capabilities. Dar'Erikur Good Elder God of Fathers and Justice. Husband of Dai'Merileth Worshipers of Dar'Erikur are blessed with wisdom and discernment. Worship and is found in effective judges, public officers, and authority figures. Dai'Merileth Good Elder Goddess of Mothers and Mercy. Wife of Dar'Erikur Patience, wisdom, and the spirit of charity is found in worshipers of Merileth. Public servicemen, mothers, and the downtrodden find grace in from her blessing. Dar'Skyron God of the Skies and Seas. Brother of Dar'Erikur Seafarers and pilots find fast and fair winds with, Dar'Skyron's blessing. Elemental Wind mages worship as well and gain great power from his blessing. Dai'Siern Goddess Wife to Dar'Skyron. Spirit of Nature. Patron of Rangers, Dryads, Druids, etc A care and respect for nature are found in Dai'Siern's rangers. As well as knowledge in how to use nature to the benefit of mortals. Rei'ven Neutral Goddess of Knowledge, Secrets, Death. Wife of Drukaiar, she replaced him after his downfall. Patron to Scholars, Assassins, and Mages While many consider Rei'ven a goddess for evil purposes, she is, in reality, amoral. She gifts the power of Shadow, knowledge, and undeath to those who make a pact with her and she keeps her husband imprisoned. Mages worship her for knowledge of great arcane power and warriors of all kinds benefit from Shadow magics. She rules the undead, but scorns necromancers that do not pact with her. According to the minority who have been raised from the dead, they tell of angels in white robes who impart certain knowledge they lacked in the mortal plane, but cause them to forget as they go back through the veil of mortality. Rei'ven seems to be a manager of sorts in the teaching of this spiritual knowledge. And spirits who go on the path to the afterlife speak with her and make the choice to either wait for healing, pact for undeath, or go on to the Spirit Kingdoms. Sethia Good Patron of Happiness. Daughter of Dai'Siern, Patron of Bards and Children Bards, writers, painters, and all manner of artists find inspiration through Sethia's blessing. Children worship by taking joy in fun exploits and seeking happy times and are blessed by finding their way through hardship. Days and Calendar Draíohan rotates around its twin suns every three-hundred sixty days with thirty day months, twelve of which forming a year. An example of writing a date: "22nd of Solven, Summer's End of Second year of the Second Era's Second millennium" or "8.22.2002 2E" Days of the Week *Yodsvan - First day of the Week, day of worship/rest *Mornvan - Beginning of 5 day work week/schooling *Tosvan - Second work/school day *Midwas - Middle of the week, hours shortened *Kasvan - 4th work/school day *Fenvas - Eve to week's end, last work/school day of week *Wasdren - Day of ease, end of week Months *Yanstren - Beginning of year *Windren -Mid-Winter *Winven - End of winter *Dryestren - Dryad's season, spring *Dryesdren - Mid-Spring *Dryesven - End of Spring *Solstren - Summer's begin *Soldren - Mid-Summer *Solven - End of summer *Halstren - Harvest begins *Haldren - End of Harvest, Mid-Autum *Yanven - End of Autumn/year Beginning of winter Moons Elvariim and Nevermorn are in a permanent geosynchronous orbit by means of magic. Elvariim Homeworld of the Lirin races; Eladrin, Elf, Gnome, pixie, etc Nevermorn Birthplace of Shadow Races. Rei'ven's domain Continents Han'Xeng The Ancient Home - Western Continent, separated from Central continent by 3000 miles of ocean. Believed to be the original birthplace of the human race. Two empires present. Ji'tai and Kem'Dro. The people are uncannily respectful and keep to themselves most often. And there exists a sense of superiority in terms of how they live their lives. Second Era The two empires end their millennium of isolation since the Great Dragon War and entered trade with Astrelis, introducing new and quickly popular foodstuffs, a new form of swordplay, and the development of weaponized gunpowder. Both nations are ruled by emperors that rarely leave their palaces and leave their shogun and magistrates to manage the territories. The people of Kem'Dro understand and follow an honor system that began with Arendir and his Arendite dragon riders. The dragon is a prominent symbol in the Han'Xeng lands, as is Arendir. Third Era By the Third Era, Kem'Dro is the head of technological entertainment, rivaled by Atheriuim consumer technology, as well as a heavy tourist location. By this time, the government has perfected the weaponization of plasma, thus bolstering a normal bullet or sword's burning power. Fourth Era The major cities of the continent fare equally as well as the rest of Draíohan, heavy in radiation pits and nearly overrun with mutated beasts. Fifth Era After the reestablishment of the capital, the city serves as a refuge for refugees in the wasteland and striking point to reclaim the continent. Astrelis The Crossroads - Central continent, 3 countries and dozens of nearby islands. Previously unexplored frontier besides the elven settlements and portals to Elvariim and Nevermorn. Center of world trade *Claydrin - Northern Astrelis country. Hardy warrior people (Clayds) live and favored land of the dwarves. *Atherium - Central trade country. Diverse cultural community. Surrounded by Elven, Halfling, Gnomish, and Dwarven lands and settlements. *Selvissia - Jungle lands, typically unexplored. Several races inhabit these lands. Some human settlements and a single trade city are known. Second Era In a time of lords and kings, often they suffer the threat of usurpment by dark powers, or some may need to be usurped for the good of the people. Such is the call to action for might, skill, and magic by those of high adventure. A large scale civil war rages among the Clayds of the North as to who among the late high king's sons shall be crowned king. Central Atherium is undoubtedly the center of which all adventurous folk go forth from, for the need for them is great as to keep the peace from necromancers, bandit groups, but also to find treasures for the museums in days long past. Selvissia's landscape is largely unexplored and very dangerous. Great beasts lurk in the jungles, dark forces come to hide and consolidate power away from watchful eyes, even tribes of humans and orcs resist what they interpret as invasion. The large, high walled capitol in the north is the striking point in exploring these jungle and desert lands. Third Era The time of kings and lords move on to presidencies and corporate offices. Certain individuals with certain talents may benefit from these executives. Legally or otherwise. But there are still dark things to be found from centuries long past. And even newer, darker forces still plague the lives of some. Industrial goods flow from the cities of Claydrin. Dwarven and Gnomish goods have little production these days. Information and intrigue are common commodities. Individuals require jobs done by teams that may operate outside the law, with risk of breaking themselves upon it. By this time, many resources come from these lands needed all over the world. Much of the world's silicon, spices, and lumber come from here. The tribes here have become civilized and adapted. Fourth Era Claydrin quickly rebuilt itself in the form of an isolationist government, using their produced technologies and high industry. Almost none know of what goes on there. Perhaps the majority of the inflicted damage lies in Atherium. Few cities are even liveable, as the buildings are either entirely unstable, irritated, or full of mutated creatures. Underground cities had to be built to protect from the harsh environment and hostile creatures or people, as factions have risen from the fallout with agendas in mind. With the fallout of the Dragon Bomb, the plantlife and wildlife have become mutated and deadlier. The once great capital of spice, lumber, and silicon trade is little more than a refuge with an overflowing population. Fifth Era Cities are now erected once more and with Claydrin technologies and the magic of the Fae, the landscape can be renewed and reclaimed by the people of Draíohan once more. Ekirium The Highlands - Smaller of the Three Continents. Ruled with a check and balance system between three valley provinces and the Imperial City. Provinces are separated by high mountain ranges. Second Era At this time, the continent is under martial law and the worship of Arendir is forbidden by the new emperor. Rumors spread that the new emperor worships Drukaiar, but not openly, under penalty of death. A secret group of assassins plot to overthrow him, but it is very difficult. Third Era Now under righteous monarchy for over four centuries, the prime ministers of the three provinces uphold peace and progress for the continent. They hold greater respect for the gods than the rest of the world. Even magic has a high place in the culture. Fourth Era Because of their lack of involvement in the Great War, Ekirium lies untouched. Planes sent to the east coast of Atherium are never heard from. So small groups are sent at a time to attempt to survey and assist where they can. Fifth Era Ekirium serves as the most secure entry point for assistance from Elvariim and a primary source of assistance to the rest of the war. Eras of Play Second Era of High Adventure Main Year of Play: 2000 2E Years since the end of the Great Dragon War, Draíohan flourishes in a Renaissance sort of era. Gunpowder begins to become weaponized and brought from the Han'Xeng region by arcane fueled skyships while kings and nobles talk politics. The need for adventurers and heroes is great however, as dark powers pepper the landscape and seek to usurp the peace. Mages, Warriors, and Rogues of all calibers may be called to protect villages from a necromancer's small army or orcish tribes. A team of treasure hunters might be hired to find an ancient artefact to destroy or carry to a museum. There's something that needs doing, and adventurers are always on call. Basic modes of transport: Horse, carriage, sailing ship, and skyship. Third Era of Information Main Year of Play: 400 3E, Skyscrapers and suburbs replace the keeps and villages that once covered the lands, just as presidencies have replaced the line of kings. Magic is rare, as are many of the Fae. Humans have become the majority population, as the elves begin to migrate from Draíohan back to Elvariim, with the exception of those elvish families that have adapted to the times. The urban landscape is full of interesting things to find and do, including jobs that are not entirely legal. But other than the urban, the forgotten ruins and tombs of the old era lie unexplored and unchecked for long decades, the perfect place for dark forces to lurk as the complacency and commerce continue. Religion seems to have dwindled, as the upholding of one's self seems to have replaced humility and respect for the gods. Common Modes of Transport: Nuclear powered car, motorcycle, airplane, and ships. Bicycles also common. Fourth Era of Darkness Main Year of Play: 500 4E After a great World War, heralded by the Fae and seers, but disregarded by foolish mortals, the world of Draíohan is practically a dead expanse of wastelands. This was due to the dropping of nuclear warheads, christened Dragon Hearts, and the resulting fallout. Millions went underground in massive, sealed cities. After five hundred years, communities trade and communicate with each other. Factions have risen in the wastelands; depraved marauders, mercenary motorcycle gangs, virtuous lawbringers, and other sorts of groups of various causes. There is a high demand for mercenaries to protect caravans, take bounties on marauding groups, and look through ruins in search of technologies that would benefit the wastelanders before less savory groups can use it for themselves. Modes of Transport: Walking... Just kidding. Horses and, less common, automobiles. Fifth Era of Revival Main Year of Play: 100 5E After the return of the Fae and their magics, thanks to the leadership of wiser men, the purifying of the wasteland is well under way. But, the infestation of mutated monsters and the resistance of certain groups makes it difficult. Nevertheless, this is a great show of progress as technology and magic become intertwined as the Gnomish and Dwarven craftsmen work with human scientists once again. Modes of Transport: Aerial Hovercraft Category:Lore